Memories
by Rittinha
Summary: Aquela era uma memória que me seguiria sempre, até morrer. Talvez até mesmo depois da morte, a culpa pela morte dela corromperia-me por dentro." Sev/Lily Sev POV Spoilers de DH


**Memories**

**Nome: **Memories  
**Autor: **Rittinha  
**Tipo: **One-shot  
**Gênero: **Drama  
**Classificação: **Livre.  
**Personagens/Casais: **Severus/Lily  
**Capa da fic: **--

**Item 9. **Lembrança Triste.

**N/A: **Esta fic foi escrita para o XXIX Challenge Relâmpago do Marauders Map, mestrado pela Doom. Foi escrita rapidamente, com a boa ajuda do meu querido livro "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" e do Teste de Acção do meu Severus do fórum Point Me, o qual eu reescrevi para fazer a memória do Sev.

---

**Capitulo Único**

Olhei para o relógio antigo que estava pousado em cima de uma mesinha. Já tinha tudo preparado para a próxima aula, que seria a do 1º ano de Gryffindor. Onde eu iria, infelizmente, estar cara a cara com o _Potter_.

Ele, que era tão parecido com o pai, com o seu ar franzino, os seus cabelos sempre despenteados, os seus óculos redondos. E, atrás desses óculos, brilhavam os olhos da mãe: aqueles olhos verdes, brilhantes e raros como pedras preciosas. Aqueles olhos que sempre povoaram os meus pensamentos.

E, ao pensar nisso, mergulhei nas minhas lembranças felizes. Em que estava, em quase todas elas, com _ela_. No parque, quando a vi pela primeira vez, no embarque pra Hogwarts, quando ela me defendeu, em todas as mais ínfimas e sem importância conversas que tivera com Lilian Evans.

Era difícil pensar nela – naqueles cabelos ruivos jogados ao vento, a brilhar contra o sol, naquele sorriso magnífico que se abrira tantas vezes para mim – sem pensar na minha pior memória. Aquela em que eu gritava, com repulsa, nojo que ela é uma Sangue-de-Lama, sabendo, tanto e quanto ela, que o meu pai também o era, que eu fingia ser sangue-puro, enquanto as minhas origens o negavam.

Eu era mestiço, afinal. E era pior do que ela. Mil vezes pior.

A lembrança de quando eu tentara pedir-lhe desculpa povoou-me a mente. Dessa eu lembrava-me de todos os ínfimos detalhes: fora a última vez em que conversámos decentemente.

_Suspirei, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do castelo. Eu fora estúpido. E, apesar de saber que não podia ser amigo de Lily, eu queria muito. Era melhor que nada. Mas eu fora mais que estúpido. Horrível. Os meus "amigos" podem ter ficado contentes, mas eu sentia-me um lixo por ter magoado a única pessoa que me compreendia e aceitava, a única pessoa que eu amava verdadeiramente._

Há anos que não nos falávamos como deve ser, mas eu sabia que ela, mesmo não aceitando as minhas companhias, aceitava-me como sou. E isso era tão bom!

Mas eu fora horrível. Ela tinha razão em odiar-me. Eu não sabia o que ia fazer, o que ia dizer-lhe: ela nunca iria me perdoar. Nunca. Eu odiava-me mais do que nunca. Por destruir todas as minhas hipóteses. Apesar de eu não ter nenhumas: a Lily amava-me só como amigo. E a mim chegava-me perfeitamente.

Cheguei ao retrato da Dama Gorda. Era de noite e ela estava extremamente sonolenta. Olhou-me com curiosidade e repreensão ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que eu não era um Gryffindor. Era óbvio, de que equipa eu era: bastava olhar para o meu uniforme, verde e prata.

- Snape, o que fazes aqui?

Virei-me, dando de caras com uma Mary McDonald desconfiada. Levantei uma sobrancelha, frio e altivo. Eu nunca demonstrava os meus sentimentos, tinha sido uma coisa que eu aprendera há muito tempo, antes mesmo de vir para Hogwarts. Respondi, calmo:

- McDonald, pede à Lilian para vir aqui falar comigo, por favor. – Pedi-lhe, deixando o meu orgulho de lado, só por um bocadinho.

Ela olhou-me, descrente. Sim, eu já esperava essa reacção.

- Vá lá, faz-me só esse favor, por favor, McDonald.

- Ela não te quer ver, Snape. – Retrucou ela, séria. Obviamente, eu sabia que Lily não me queria ver nem pintado à sua frente. Mas eu estava ali, disposto a tentar.

- Eu sei. Mas eu vou ficar aqui até que ela venha. Nem que passe aqui a noite toda e o dia todo de amanhã. A Lily vai ter de sair daqui, de qualquer forma. – Eu estava determinado. Nem que tivesse de arranjar, sabe-se lá como, a senha da Sala Comum e procurar por ela em cada aposento, eu iria falar com Lilian.

McDonald deu de ombros e entrou pelo retrato da Dama Gorda.

Pouco tempo depois, Lily saiu, olhando para mim com uma frieza absurda nos olhos verdes. Os cabelos ruivos caíam-lhe pelas costas e um roupão esverdeado aquecia-lhe o corpo. Não pude evitar sorrir involuntariamente: ela era tão bela.

- Desculpa. - Disse.

- Não me interessa.

- Desculpa.

- Não te canses. - Ela partia-me o coração. Mas eu sabia que tinha razões para estar a agir assim. - Só vim porque a Mary me disse que ameaçaste que ias dormir aqui.

- Pois foi. E era o que teria feito, se não viesses. Não queria chamar-te Sangue-de-Lama. Foi uma coisa que…- Eu tentava explicar-me, mas sem esperança alguma que ela me desculpasse.

E, enquanto ela me acusava, mais que justamente, eu não fui capaz de dizer nada. Ela tinha razão. Ela tinha total razão. Suspirei, enquanto a ouvia. Ela estava magoada e irritada.

- Não...ouve, eu não queria. - Balbuciei, tentando, pela última vez, defender-me.

-...chamar-me sangue-de-lama? Mas tu chamas a todas as pessoas como eu sangue-de-lama, Severus. - A maneira fria e ríspida com que ela disse o meu nome magoou-me profundamente. Eu era um inútil, que nem sequer sabia manter as pessoas que se preocupavam comigo perto de mim. - Porque é que eu havia de ser diferente?

- Porque é a ti que eu amo. – Sussurrei, inaudivelmente, uma resposta à sua pergunta, enquanto ela voltava costas e irrompia friamente pelo retrato.

Eu suspirei tristemente, enquanto pequenas e tímidas lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos meus olhos. Eu perdera a amizade da única pessoa que eu amava, da única pessoa com quem eu me importava.

Talvez eu fosse pior do que pensava. 

Suspirei sonoramente, levantando-me da cadeira onde estava sentado. Aquela era uma memória que me seguiria sempre, até morrer. Talvez até mesmo depois da morte, a culpa pela morte dela corromperia-me por dentro.

Com passos leves, saí do meu escritório, depois de dar mais uma olhada ao relógio. Estava na hora de reencontrar o meu passado.

---

**N/A****1****: **Esta, como leram ali acima, é a fic que eu fiz para o 29º Challenge Relâmpago do Marauders Map. Para felicidade minha, ela ficou em 2º lugar – o que me fez quase saltitar de felicidade. Eu não acho que esteja muito boa, sinceramente, mas foi o melhor que passou pela cabeça. Obrigada à Doom, que criou o Challenge e às pessoas do MM que me acolheram tão bem!

Ah! Vou pôr no meu profile o banner que ganhei com esta fic, ta? Bem, espero que gostem e deixem reviews! =D

Beijinhos :**


End file.
